Lakers
by tardychick
Summary: 3 years into the Furture, Lucas, Nathan and Jake play for the Lakers.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill.  
  
I do own...  
  
Jessica Payton Jagielski  
  
Nathan Andrew Scott Jr.  
  
Paige Haley Scott  
  
Lucas Keith Scott Jr.  
  
Leah Brooke Scott  
  
Jaydon Mary Scott 


	2. Chapter 1 Lakers

Lakers  
  
...........................  
  
"Uncle Luke!" a little boy yelled as his father set him down and he started running towards Lucas.  
  
"Nate, you're getting to big." Lucas teased his 3-year-old nephew. "No I'm not, you're getting to small." Nate said smiling at his own comment. "I guess your right." Lucas finally agreed with Nate.  
  
Nathan, Lucas's half brother walked up, "I swear this kid gets faster minute." Nathan said walking up carrying Paige. "Soon enough he'll be beating you on the court." "It'll be a long time till he beats me." Nathan said tickling Nate.  
  
Nathan and Lucas grew up in two different worlds; Lucas 3 months older then Nathan grew up with only his mom. His uncle Keith was always there for him though. When he was 17 his mom and Keith finally got married. Growing up Lucas always wanted a sibling; he didn't get along with Nathan back then. He actually never got along with Nathan until his best friend Haley James started going out with him.  
  
He hated him even more then, he never wanted his best friend to end up with a Jerk like that.  
  
Nathan grew up doing what ever his dad asked him. His dad never acknowledged Lucas growing up. He had to make Nathan better then he was growing up. He was once Tree Hills Basket Ball star, but that spot was taken by both of his sons: Lucas and Nathan.  
  
He wanted Nathan to have the spotlight all to himself, he didn't want Lucas being as good as Nathan was, he pushed Nathan to have Lucas kicked off the team. Nathan never stood up to his father; he always just took his crap. Finally with the help up his girl friend Haley he broke away from both his parents and moved out being declared emancipated.  
  
Nathan loved Haley, when she found out she was pregnant, Nathan proposed. She said yes in a heartbeat and they have been married almost four years now. Their son Nathan Andrew Scott Jr. was born 7 months after they were married. 2 years later their daughter Paige Karen Scott was born. Nathan never imagined himself as a father, but he wouldn't trade his life now for anything in the world.  
  
"Where should we eat?" Nathan asked as he and Lucas walked down the street in Los. Angeles where both played for the Lakers. "Doesn't matter to me, why doesn't Nate choice?" Lucas said looking down at Nate. "I want pizza." Nate said happily walking down the street. "Then Pizza it is." Nathan said looking down at his son.  
  
"What time is Jake meeting us?" "He said he'd call around noon, he was just going to drop Payton off at your place and then he's meet us." Lucas explained.  
  
Payton once dated Lucas but then she found her true love Jake and Jenny. Jake was a single teen father. Jenny was the cutest little girl you would ever see. They dated for almost a year when Jake and Payton married. 9 months later their daughter Jessica was born.  
  
Jenny's real mother wasn't in the picture, she left town when Jenny was only a month old. She did come back into the picture for about a month years ago but like her self she took off. It was the best thing for Jake and Jenny. Jake was also recruited by the Lakers the same year as Lucas and Nathan. Who knew that the best friend would end up on the same team?  
  
"Sorry it took so long," Jake said walking up to where Lucas and Nathan were watching the kids play at the park. "That's ok," Nathan said. "Nate and Paige both wanted to play at the park before lunch anyway. We can wait a couple minutes though, so Jenny and Jessica can play for a little bit." "Thanks," Jake said taking off Jessica's and Jenny's shoes and watching them run up to the swing set.  
  
"So how has it been going?" Lucas asked. "Well let's just say I'll be glad when the baby is born, Payton hates being pregnant." "I know what you mean, Haley always seemed to find a way to take it out on me though." Nathan joked. Lucas just sat there listening to his two best friends talk about their married life and kids. He never knew what happened to Brooke, they had been fighting and all of a sudden she had moved. He asked everybody but not even her best friend Payton knew where she was. Lucas wanted nothing more then to find her, she was the girl of his dreams, but he couldn't see that when he was cheating on her with Payton. It took losing her for him to really decide that she was the only one for him.  
  
..............................  
  
Please review and tell me what you think.  
  
Tardychick06 


	3. Chapter 2 Weekend Trip

Weekend Trip  
  
..............................  
  
"Sorry it took so long, we had to wait for Jessica to wake up from her nap, then go to the Doctors and wait in a line there." Payton explained as she walked in the door of Haley and Nathan's house.  
  
"Don't worry about it, the whole weekend is just us, without kids, is going to be a nice break." Haley reminded Payton.  
  
"No kids? What concept? Aren't you worried that Nathan will call saying that he can't handle the kids?"  
  
"He probably will, but with Jake's and Lucas's help, they should be fine. Its them I'm worried about, not the kids." Haley said laughing. "Nathan will come home a wreck." They continued to laugh at the thought of their husbands and Luke watching 4 kids by them self for an entire weekend.  
  
Payton thought back to the day she found out that Jake was a father. When she saw Jenny she instantly fell in love with her. From that day forward she was her mother. Jake could handle the kids just fine; he had been taking care of Jenny since 16 and by himself.  
  
Hailey and Payton were the best of friends; they loved sharing stories about their married life with each other. One of their husbands was always doing something stupid or something romantic.  
  
Payton couldn't ask for a better friend than Hailey, she was always there for her, but she felt like something was missing. Brooke was what was missing. Not knowing what had happened to her, she just took off one day, with clothes and a note saying bye. That was it, no closure, no forgiveness for what she had done to Brooke.  
  
Hailey and Payton decided to spend their weekend wisely. Nathan and Jake set up massages for them and a couple other things that they had no idea what they were. Just hoped that they would like it.  
  
Hailey and Nathan lived only next door to Payton and Jake; Lucas lived on the other side. They decided to get houses close, since the guys go on the rode a lot for work, that way they could help each other out.  
  
The day was all about him or her, of course they found something for each kid to give them since they were gone all weekend. After checking into the hotel and getting settled they decided to go out for dinner.  
  
"Wow, I haven't been in a place like this since Nate was born."  
  
"Yeah Jake and I came here for my birthday last year, but then the babysitter called and said Jessica was sick, so we had to go home."  
  
"Yeah that's happened to Nathan and I a couple of times."  
  
The weekend was wonderful, shopping and just hanging out again like kids.  
  
.......................................  
  
Please review and tell me what you think.  
  
Tardychick06 


	4. Chapter 3 This is my Mommy!

This is my Mommy  
  
....................................  
  
"Guys, I have bad news," Lucas said as he walked back up to the table. He had left when his cell phone rang. "I have to go Florida for some autograph signing, Mike was suppose to go to represent the Lakers, but he got sick and can't make it. They knew that you guys had your kids this weekend so now I'm going. A car is picking me up in 30 minutes from here." Lucas explained.  
  
"That sucks bro," Nathan replied while feeding Paige a piece of pizza.  
  
"Yeah believe me I know, it's not that I don't like signing its just I thought I was going to get to hang out with you guys and my nieces and nephew this weekend." Lucas said disappointed.  
  
An hour later Lucas was on the Lakers Private Jet with his managers on his way to Miami FL to sign autographs for all his young fans at the "Annual NBA Young Fans Autograph Signing". He loved seeing the kid's faces when they met him; he loved kids, and hoped to someday have a couple of his own.  
  
"Mom, I wanna go have the Lakers sign it for me," Lucas said pulling on his mothers pant legs.  
  
"I know Luke, but Leah wants to have the Timberwolfs, and I did say she could pick next since you picked the Nick's."  
  
"I know mommy, but the line is next to that one, can't I get in that line while you wait with Leah?" Lucas begged his mother.  
  
"You don't leave my site Lucas you understand me, just wait in line and I will met up with you once Leah gets one, don't forget to ask for one for your sister." She said as she walked up with him to the line and then walking to the line next to it making sure she could always see him.  
  
Lucas waiting in the line for what seemed like forever, but his line was moving a lot faster then his moms so soon she couldn't see more then his feet in the line, but as long as she could see him she felt safe.  
  
"Hi, my name is Lucas," Lucas heard as he looked up from the table where he had been signing autographs. In front of him was a little boy, no more then 4 years old. A light brown hair, and big blue eyes. He reminded him of himself at that age.  
  
"Well hello Lucas, you know that that is one great name, my name is Lucas too." Lucas replied to the little boy. "I know, I love basketball I watch you on TV all the time, my mommy told me that someone else would be here but I knew that you would, I hoped that you would, I even told Santa that I would go without a Christmas present if you came." Lucas said looking up proudly at Lucas.  
  
"Wow, you seem like a very dedicated fan, have you ever come to one of my games?"  
  
"Yeah I came to one last time you were here." He said smiling.  
  
"Would you like an autograph?" Luke asked him still feeling as if he knew him from somewhere.  
  
"Oh yes please, oh could I get one for my twin sister?" he asked.  
  
"Of course, what is her name?" Luke asked.  
  
"Leah, she is 3 also, well we turn four in two weeks"  
  
"Well here you go," he said handing him the two autographs and then turning to talk to his manager. "And for an early birthday present here is four tickets to our next game here."  
  
"Oh wow! Thank you Mr. Scott" He said excited.  
  
"You can call me Lucas." He said giving the little boy a hug.  
  
"Thank you Lucas," he said turning and walking to find his mother. Only she wasn't there, he couldn't find her? What was his going to do? Tears had now formed in his eyes and he was ready to start crying, wait he remembered he would go back and find Lucas and get help from him. He seemed so nice.  
  
"Mr. Scott I mean Lucas," Luke hears as he turned and saw Lucas again.  
  
"Oh hi Lucas, you look upset is everything ok?" he asked seeing the boy looked on the verge of tears.  
  
"I lost my mommy, and I can't find her." He said almost crying now.  
  
"Oh, well I will help you find her, ok. Where did you last see her?" Luke asked grabbing onto the little boys hand.  
  
"Over here," he said pointing over at a line." She was inline with my sister Leah, and now she's gone."  
  
"Well why don't we just look for her over there then."  
  
Lucas followed the little boy, trying to help him find his mom, but he didn't know what she looked like so he wasn't much of help, he was worried that if they didn't find his mom soon that he would start crying.  
  
"There she is!" Lucas said letting go of Lucas's hand and running over to his mom." Mommy!" he screamed as he ran into her open arms.  
  
"Oh Lucas where did you go hunny? I've been looking all over for you, that's why we needed to stay together, are you ok are you hurt?" she asked looking over him.  
  
"Mom I'm fine, this nice man helped me find you." He said.  
  
"Oh hunny, you know not to talk to strangers.."  
  
"But mommy he isn't a stranger hes a basket ball player. There he is." He said pointing over as Lucas stepped into sight..  
  
She couldn't believe her eyes; her eyes must be deceiving her, and she had made sure he wasn't going to be here.  
  
Lucas couldn't believe who Lucas was talking to, it couldn't be, but was it? He had to find out. "Brooke?" Lucas said walking up to where Luke was.  
  
"Lucas, hi. Thankyou for helping him find me." She said starting to walk away from Lucas, she had to she had been avoiding him for 4 years now.  
  
"Brooke wait up." Lucas said walking after her and Lucas and the little girl she was holding which must be Leah.  
  
"What?" Brooke said stopping and turning around,  
  
"Can we talk?" He asked.  
  
"Talk about what Lucas?" she said fearing he wouldn't question her.  
  
"I don't know Brooke, how you just disappeared one night, and no one knew where you went."  
  
"Lucas, your fans are waiting," his manager said walking up to him.  
  
"I know, I will be right there Carl," he said and the man walked off. "I have to sign autographs but I want to talk, please Brooke can we talk? I'll be done signing in an hour, let me take you and Lucas and Leah out to eat, Please?"  
  
"No Lucas..."  
  
"Please, I have to go but I'll meet you at my stand when it's over." Lucas said walking back to his spot.  
  
..............................  
  
Please review and tell me what you think.  
  
Tardychick06 


	5. Chapter 4 Back home

Back Home  
  
..............................  
  
"Are you ready?" Lucas asked Brooke as she walked up with Leah holding one hand and Lucas holding the other. He couldn't believe that he had found Brooke, had been looking for her since he found out she had left town. The last time they talked was when she confessed that she was not pregnant, and she had lied to him. Was she really pregnant when she left he had always wondered, and there in front of her eyes was her and her kids...r where they their kids? He didn't know but he was sure he was going to get to the bottom of this.  
  
"Yeah, I don't see why you want to talk Lucas, we don't have anything to talk about." Brooke argued, she dreaded this, this conversation they were having. She couldn't let him find out, she had protected Lucas from parenting responsibility for almost 4 years now; she couldn't let him find out now.  
  
"Brooke I just want to talk, nothing more then that, ok. The limo is waiting for us, so why don't we get going." Lucas said pointing towards the exit.  
  
"Limo?" Brooke questioned in shock.  
  
"Yeah, the team provides them for us whenever we need them." Lucas said as they walked out. "So where would you like to eat?" Luke asked them in the limo.  
  
"Lucas it doesn't matter to me," Brooke replied.  
  
"Well I'm not too familiar with this area so you should pick.  
  
"Chuckie cheese!" Lucas said.  
  
"Yeah, Chuckie mommy, please?" Leah begged her mom.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Lucas replied.  
  
"Are you sure Luke? We can go somewhere else if you want." Brooke said.  
  
"Brooke, their kids, they're not gonna want to go somewhere where they have to be quiet, I'm fine with that, believe me I eat at there in LA at least once a week." Lucas replied.  
  
"Oh..." she replied almost sounding disappointed figuring he had married.  
  
"With Nathan and Hailey's kids, Nathan and Paige, and also Jake and Payton's kids, Jenny and Jessica." Luke replied.  
  
"What!! You mean..."  
  
"Nathan and Hailey got married their senior year and had Nathan 7 months later. And then a couple years later had Paige."  
  
"And Jake and Payton?"  
  
"Got married one week after graduation and 9 months later Jessica was born. Oh and she's a couple months pregnant with their 3rd child." He explained.  
  
"Wow, I can't believe they hooked up, and Nathan and Hailey still together, I bet you're not too happy with that." Brooke said.  
  
"Actually I'm fine with it, she loves him, and he loves her, and well ever since my mom and Keith got married, and then they had Jaydon last year, well we're good friends now."  
  
"You're mom and Keith got married!?!?! And they had a baby?" Brooke said confused, and the door was opened for her and they walked inside and sat down and ordered some pizzas.  
  
"Yeah they got engaged the night you left, yeah Jaydon is an amazing little girl, she just turned one, I love to take her out, just the two of us."  
  
Lucas sat as he watched Brooke interact with her two kids. He couldn't help but wonder if they were his kids. The way Lucas talked, and his smile, it was defiantly his. And his name, if it wasn't his why would she have named him after him. Or was the father also named Lucas?  
  
"Mommy can we go play now?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Sure just stay together you too." Brooke said as she got out and let Leah out of the seat, and Lucas did the same.  
  
"They seem like great kids Brooke." Lucas said when it was just them.  
  
"Thanks, they really are." She replied.  
  
"Brooke you know what I am wondering," Lucas said when she cut him off.  
  
"Lucas their not yours if that's what you are wondering." She said even before he could finish his sentence.  
  
"Brooke he has my name."  
  
"Their father is not in the picture, he hasn't been since I got pregnant, I was alone. I was in love with you. So when I found out it was a boy I decided to give him your name, to remind me of Tree Hill, nothing more then that Lucas." Brooke explained hoping he would buy it; well part of it was true.  
  
"Brooke you left over 4 years ago, you thought you were pregnant, and they are almost 4. The timing fits."  
  
"I wasn't pregnant when I left Luke, I became pregnant after I left. Believe me, you're not the father."  
  
"Brooke, I just, I just can't buy that. I have been missing you for over 4 yrs, I find you here in Fl with two kids that look just like me. Please just tell me." Lucas begged, he knew they were his.  
  
"Lucas, lets just change the subject please." Brooke pleaded.  
  
"Fine, but I want to know,"  
  
"I told you Luke. How long are you here?" Brooke asked.  
  
"Well I'm not sure, I stay until they send me back. Why don't you come back with me, just for a little while? You can say hi to everyone, I'm going to stop in Tree Hill on the way home for a day or two to take Jaydon with me for a couple days while Mom and Keith go on a trip for Keith's work." Lucas asked.  
  
"I don't know Luke, I left Tree Hill for a reason."  
  
"Brooke everyone has wondered what happened to you, you just took off. Please would you come with me?" He begged.  
  
"I'll think about it, but I better get them home, it's getting late."  
  
Brook gathered up her two kids and Luke dropped them off at their house. It was a nice 3 level light blue house; it looked like she had done well for herself for being a teen mom. He went back to his hotel, with more questions then answers, but he wasn't about to go back without finding out if they were his kids.  
  
"Lucas please get in bed," Brooke said without looking up from her pile of laundry that she was folding while watching some TV.  
  
"How did you know I was there?" He asked coming out of his room.  
  
"I'm mom, I know everything she explained. "Why are you up? Its late, you already got to stay up an hour and a half past your bedtime, get to bed please."  
  
"Mommy, can Lucas be my daddy?" he asked crawling up into her lap.  
  
"Luke, hunny where did you get an idea like that?" she asked.  
  
"Well I just thought, that maybe since you knew him and I have the same name that maybe I could have a daddy now." He said laying his head on her shoulder.  
  
"Luke we're doing fine without a dad," she tried to explain.  
  
"Oh...but, couldn't I have a daddy? Everyone at my school has a dad, but Leah and me. I don't think she cares but she has a mommy and I don't have a daddy."  
  
"Well Luke its time for bed, why don't you just leave all this stuff up to mommy ok?" she said tucking him back in his bed.  
  
"Ok mommy. I love you."  
  
"I love you too sweetie." She said shutting off the light and shutting the door.  
  
"Hey god, its me Lucas Scott," Luke said getting out of bed and kneeling in front of it and folding his arms. I know my mommy says that I don't need a daddy and that he's not my daddy. But I have a name just like his, and well I want a daddy. Even if he is not my daddy I wouldn't mind if he came my daddy. Thank you god, oh and I want my mommy and Leah and my daddy wherever he is to be happy. Amen." He said getting back into bed and hugging the basketball card he had of his favorite player, his hero. Lucas Scott.'  
  
Brooke now lay in her bed, what he said to made her think, should she tell Lucas? Was she being fair to her son and daughter by raising them alone? Luke grew up with only a mom but he had Keith. Lucas doesn't have any guys in his life; he's always around me and my friends, all girls she thought.  
  
The next morning when Broke awoke she had made up her mind, she wanted to talk to Lucas again.  
  
"Luke?" Brooke said into the phone.  
  
"Brooke is that you?" Lucas questioned rubbing his eyes and looking at the clock, it was only 6:30am.  
  
"Yeah its me," she replied. "Sorry to call so early, but I wanted to catch you before you left and I didn't know when that was, and they have me up at 6 everyday anyways." She explained.  
  
"That's ok," he said sitting up in bed.  
  
"Do you think you could come over? I was hoping we could talk."  
  
"Yeah sure, what time?" he asked.  
  
"Well I can make us some breakfast, it should be ready in about a half an hour."  
  
"Ok, I'll see you then Brooke." He said hanging up. What did she want to talk about he thought? She made it clear last night that she didn't want to have to do anything with him.  
  
"Thanks for coming over Luke." Brooke said as she opened the door.  
  
"No problem," he said. "Oh hey Buddy." Luke said when Lucas came over to him and they did a guy shake.  
  
"That's cool, I've never been someone's buddy before," Lucas said grinning ear to ear.  
  
They sat and ate breakfast pretty much in silence. They finished and Brooke asked Lucas and Leah to go play downstairs in the toy room while they talked.  
  
"Lucas," Brooke said sitting down on the couch. "I thin we really need to talk. Yesterday, I lied to you. You are their father. I just wanted to protect you, save what you have of being single, I didn't want you to have to give up being a teen." Brooke explained now with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Brooke, I'm a father?" He said almost in disbelief hearing himself say it. "I just...can't believe you didn't tell me. I would have been there for you. You didn't need to protect me Brooke."  
  
"I'm sorry Luke, I should have told you, I know that now, it took Lucas telling me last night for me to figure that out. He asked if you could be his dad."  
  
"He did?" Lucas said.  
  
"Yeah, I don't know why but since he first started watching the NBA he loved the Lakers, and then he picked you. You were his favorite player," she said standing up. "Here, follow me." She led him down the hall and opened Lucas's door.  
  
Luke looked inside and walked it. It was a blue room, defiantly a boy's room. Basketballs bordered his ceiling; he had several binders on his nightstand with basketball cards in them. He turned around and noticed the wall, there on his son's wall were pictures hanging up. It was him, his son had pictures of him everywhere.  
  
"See, Luke you're his hero. You always have been, even though you weren't here, you were always with him."  
  
"Can we tell them together?" Luke asked.  
  
"Of course," Brooke said.  
  
"Lucas, Leah I need to talk to you," she said calling downstairs.  
  
"Ok mommy," they both said together walking up the stairs and sitting down on the couch.  
  
"Hunny we have something to tell you." Brooke said.  
  
"Well Lucas, Leah I'm your dad." Lucas said kneeling down in front of the couch.  
  
Luke just jumped off the couch and into Lucas's hands almost knocking him over. Leah just sat on the couch, she was quieter then Luke, she kept to her self.  
  
"Can I call you dad?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Of course you can bud. From here on out, I am going to be here for you, and you Leah." He said pulling her into the hug.  
  
"But you don't live here," he said becoming sad.  
  
"Yeah I live in LA, because that is where my work, and my brother and sister-in-law and my friends." Lucas tried to explain.  
  
"But we live here, so you don't want us to be with you?" he asked.  
  
"Of course I do Luke. I love you and Leah, and your mom."  
  
"Your dad loves you two more then anything," Brooke said. "Why don't you go play while we talk some more."  
  
"I think you should come and live with me Brooke, my house is big enough, I have room. I want to be with them, and you." Lucas said once they were alone again.  
  
"Lucas but my work is here, but its what Luke wants, and even though Leah doesn't show it, its what she wants to. She is just quiet around men, she's not around then too often so she becomes shy when she is." Brooke explained. "If you're sure its ok, we'll move to LA. But I want to pay rent."  
  
"Nope, I won't let you. I make more then enough money playing for the NBA the house is already paid for, so there is no way I am letting you pay rent."  
  
Brooke let Luke tell the kids alone, they were thrilled with the idea, and by the end of the evening both Lucas and Leah were calling him dad or daddy.  
  
The next day at noon they were on the private plane and on their way to Tree Hill to visit Karen and Keith, and to introduce them to his kids.  
  
"Lucas!" Karen said when she opened the door, and hugged him.  
  
"Hi, mom." He said once out of her motherly hug.  
  
"Mom I brought a couple guests if that is ok." He said.  
  
"Of course that is fine Lucas. Who is it?"  
  
Brooke walked in with Lucas holding one hand and Leah holding the other.  
  
When Karen saw those kids she knew they were her grandchildren, there was no need for an explanation, she had always wondered if Brooke was pregnant when she took off, but there were two kids. They must be twins she thought.  
  
"Brooke!" Karen said opening her arms and hugging her, it was good to see her and know she was ok.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Roe" Brooke said.  
  
"Actually Mrs. Scott," Karen replied.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry, Lucas told me I just forgot."  
  
"That's ok, don't worry about it." She said.  
  
"Mom I would like you to meet my son and daughter" Lucas said with his arms around Lucas and Leah. "This is Lucas and Leah."  
  
"Actually Luke, its Lucas Jr." Brooke corrected.  
  
"It is?" Both Lucas and Lucas said looking up at her.  
  
Brooke and Karen laughed at how much they were alike.  
  
"Yeah, I kind of let that little detail out," Brooke said.  
  
"Well Hello Lucas, and Leah. I'm Grandma Scott." Karen said pulling both of her grandkids into a hug.  
  
Keith entered the room holding Jaydon.  
  
"Hey sis," Luke said taking her out of Keith's arms.  
  
When Keith saw Lucas, Brooke and the twins he knew.  
  
Lucas, Leah I would like you to meet your aunt Jaydon.  
  
"Wow, it's a baby," Leah said.  
  
"How can she be our aunt, she's little." Lucas pointed out.  
  
They all laughed. They spent most of the after noon catching up on the 4 years they had missed out on the twin's life.  
  
"Brooke do you mind if I take them out for a little while?" Lucas asked her.  
  
Even though they were his kids, and she knew Lucas would never let anything happen to them, it was just weird. She had had them to herself since they were born, and well now she would have to share them.  
  
"Of course, where were you planning on going?" Brooke asked.  
  
"Well I promised Nate I would bring his mom some things that Nathan and Paige made for her along with their newest pictures. And I wouldn't mind visiting Whitey." Lucas explained.  
  
"Ok, you guys have fun with dad ok." Brooke said putting on Leah and Lucas's shoes.  
  
"Ok bye mommy." They both said hugging her.  
  
Luke put their car seats in his mom's car that he bought her for her last birthday and drove over to Nathan's mom's house. In the past couple of years Deb had become like a second mother to Lucas. Nathan made up with his mom and they got along great, Lucas couldn't say the same for their no good father. All though he still lived in Tree hill they never spoke.  
  
Luca pulled up and got them out of their car seats and walked up and knocked on the door. Deb answered it.  
  
"Lucas," she said giving him a hug. "Nathan said that I could be expecting you sometime this weekend. Oh and who is this?" she said noticing Leah and Lucas hiding behind him.  
  
"This is my son Lucas, and my daughter Leah." Lucas said pushing them out from behind his back. "Lucas, Leah this is your other grandma Scott." Lucas said. When Nathan was born Hailey and Nathan decided that they would have the kids cal Lucas's mom grandma as well, so Luke thought it the same about Nathan's mom.  
  
"Lucas, I didn't know you had kids." She said as they walked in the house.  
  
"Well actually I didn't know until a couple days ago myself. They are Brooke's kids, they were living in Florida." Lucas explained.  
  
After visiting her for a while Lucas finally got them out of the house, they really seemed to like he, and Lucas was glad. Lucas pulled into the auto shop, the Keith owns and parked. He had to grab a couple things he left here. Walking with Leah in his arms and Lucas holding his hand is when there he saw Dan, his no good father.  
  
"Well if it isn't Lucas Scott, back in the small town of Tree Hill, and it looks like your not alone." Dan said.  
  
"Not that it is any of your business, but this is my son Lucas Jr. and my daughter Leah." Lucas said not wanting the twins to see him fight with Dan.  
  
"Wow, you're a father? Now I know you weren't the last time I talked to you? Did you take a couple years before you caved in and became a father?" Dan asked hoping he took his advice.  
  
"Lucas, Leah why don't you each go get some candy from Grandpa Keith's office ok," Lucas said to his kids.  
  
"Ok daddy." They said walking to where Lucas pointed.  
  
"She left town, didn't tell me about them, I just found out. I don't want them growing up like I did, fatherless." Lucas said. "But I don't want them knowing that we don't exactly speak, especially since I've only been with them for a couple of days. So if you have it in your heart to just be nice in front of my kids I would appreciate it." Lucas said not expecting anything from the father that abandoned him.  
  
"Of course, they are only kids Lucas." Dan said completely taking him off guard. "Do you care?" Dan said pointing to them.  
  
"Of course not," Lucas said calling Lucas and Leah over to where he was standing so Dan could talk to them.  
  
"Who are you?" Lucas asked Dan?  
  
Dan looked at Lucas and he nodded, "Well I'm your grandpa Scott.' He said to Lucas and Leah. "Well I think I just might have something for your two." Dan said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a 10 for each off them. "Here you guys go, a early birthday present." Dan said giving each of them a hug.  
  
"Thanks you Grandpa," Both Lucas and Leah said putting the money in their pocket. And saying goodbye and walking off to get more candy.  
  
"Thanks Dan, you don't know how much that meant to me, actually their birthday is next Monday, so thanks." Lucas said, this was the hardest thing he had ever done. Even when Dan saved his life after a car crash he still never said thank you. But Dan had been nice to his kids, and if he could keep his kids from knowing the Dan Scott he knew as long as possible he would be happy.  
  
"No problem Lucas, Bye, and take care of them ok? Tell Nathan and Haley and Nathan Jr. and Paige I say hi ok?" Dan said.  
  
"Yeah, bye." He said, and with that Dan walked out of the garage.  
  
Lucas couldn't believe what had just happened, the father that hated him his whole life was nice to his kids, called them his grandkids.  
  
Lucas's last stop was Whitey's. He hadn't seen his HS Basketball coach in almost a year, and wanted to stop by to say hi.  
  
"Lucas," Whitey said looking up from his desk.  
  
"hey Whitey, I just came by to say hi. I would like you to meet my Son Lucas Jr. and my daughter Leah, they're 3." Lucas explained.  
  
"Almost 4," Lucas corrected him.  
  
"I'm sorry you're right bud, almost 4 in a week to be exact." Lucas said laughing. "Well guys this is Whitey he was my basketball coach, and also Uncle Nathan's and Grandpa Scott." Lucas said.  
  
"Which one?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Whitey understood and answered for him. "Both actually, I had both Dan and Keith and both your dad and his brother."  
  
"Wow Lucas said, really interested in what Whitey had to say.  
  
"He was also Jake's coach." Lucas said.  
  
"You mean Jake from your team dad?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Yep, he went to school with me too. You'll meet him in LA, he lives next door to me."  
  
After talking with Whitey for a while they were on their way home.  
  
...........................  
  
Please review and tell me what you think.  
  
Tardychick06 


	6. Chapter 5 Old Fights

Old Fights  
  
..............................  
  
The trip to tree Hill was a short one, only two days and then they were on their way to LA. Lucas decided not to mention Brooke and the twins to his family and friends back in LA until they were actually there. Brooke still needed to go back to Florida in a couple of weeks, her house was now for sale, but she would need to finish gathering their belongings. She really thought that she had forgiven Lucas and Payton for what they did to her 4 years ago but that was only what she thought. "Dad," Lucas hears Lucas Jr. scream from his new bedroom. "What Lucas? Why don't you come find me instead of screaming through the entire house." He suggested. There was a short pause, "Ok, sorry dad," he said poking his head in the room. Lucas was putting together Leah's bed in her new room. "Have you seen my Lakers box dad?" Luke asked. "No, what was in it?" He asked looking up from what he was doing. "My basketball stuff, you, the whole team." He said walking in with tears in his eyes. "Huh?" Lucas said confused. "All of my posters of you and the Lakers, and the autograph and my cards." He replied. "Well it must still be in Fl, so when mom goes back she can get it for you." He said going back to putting the bed together. Lucas left and went back to his room, he couldn't remember being without the pictures and posters of his favorite player, Lucas Scott. He sat down and then thought to himself, "Wait, I got the real thing, he's my dad." He thought to himself now smiling and get up and running back to his dad. "I love you dad," he said and then going back to his room. "Nathan, why don't we go over to Lucas's," Hailey said holding Paige. "Huh, oh sure, any reason why?" he asked still watching Basketball with Nathan Jr. on the couch. "Well he had to go to FL and missed out on hanging with you and Jake, I worry about him always being alone." She replied. The doorbell rang and Lucas and Leah raced to be the first to answer it, and opened the door. "Hi..oh um..." Hailey said looking down at the two strangers. "Is Lucas here?" "Ok, one said, Daddy!" Lucas and Leah screamed into the house. Lucas appeared behind them before then stopped call him. "What, I'm right here," he said noticing who was at the door. "Oh hey guys, come on in." Lucas said to his very confused brother and sister in law. "Nathan Hailey, I would like you to meet your niece and nephew. Lucas Jr. and Leah." Lucas said.  
  
"What was all that screaming about?" Brooke asked when she walked in the room and saw who was there.  
  
"Brooke?" Hailey said when she saw her.  
  
"Hey tutor girl," Brooke replied.  
  
"What, I'm confused." Nathan said.  
  
"These are my kids," Brooke said pointing to Lucas and Leah, "We've been living in FL since I left Tree Hill."  
  
"I bumped into them at the signing, well actually Lucas got separated and I said I would help him find his mom, which turned out to be Broke."  
  
Lucas ands Nathan walked outside while Hailey and Brooke stayed inside talking.  
  
"Luke what are you doing?" Nathan asked as soon as they were alone.  
  
"What do you mean Nathan?" Luke asked knowing the answer to that question.  
  
"I mean you dated her in high school, cheated on her, she left one day, and now you see her 4 years later and she says your the father? You believe her?" he asked.  
  
"Nathan, the week before she left she told me she was pregnant, but the day she left she told me she wasn't and that's the last time I talked to her. I always wondered if she was pregnant, but I couldn't do anything about it, I didn't know where she had gone. Nathan, just look at them, look at Luke he looks just like I did when I was that age and he looks like you. You can tell just by looking at him that he's a Scott." Lucas explained.  
  
"Fine man, I just hope you know what you are getting your self into that's all."  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
Payton and Jake decided to invite everyone out to dinner at Chuckie cheese with the kids.  
  
No one answered at Nathan's so they walked over to Lucas's to see if they were all there.  
  
Lucas saw them from the window and went outside and told them what had happened in FL. He was worried what would happen when Brooke and Payton were in the same room again.  
  
Payton asked to talk to Brooke alone, they were in the kitchen.  
  
"Brooke you just decide now to include Lucas?! How could you do that? How could you just not tell him that he had two kids?" Payton screamed at Brooke.  
  
"Payton you don't get it!! I left because he was cheating on me with you, my best friend!!! Behind my back!!! How could you do that to me?!?!!! How could I let him be a father to my kids when he did something like that? "Brooke yelled back at Payton.  
  
"Easy just ell him and forgive him. He loved you Brooke! Not me, and you knew that. He still loves you Brooke! He hasn't been in love with anyone but you. The day you left you took his heart, and looks like you took his only two kids as well!!!!" Payton screamed in Brookes face.  
  
They were both screaming back and fourth yelling, and tears were sliding down both of their faces.  
  
"Don't you think I realize that Payton?! I have been regretting that since the day I left. I loved Lucas too, but he hurt me!! You hurt me!!" She screamed now crying.  
  
"I'm sorry for hurting you Brooke. I truly am, but compared to how you have hurt Lucas by keeping his OWN KIDS from him. That doesn't even start to compare what you did. You took away four years Lucas can never get back, yes we hurt you but what you did is unthinkable." Payton screamed back.  
  
After fighting for a while Brooke decided to find Lucas, she needed to talk to him.  
  
"How did it go with Payton?" Lucas asked when he saw her.  
  
"How do you think it went?" she asked.  
  
"That well huh?" he asked.  
  
"All these years I was so worried, that as soon as told you, all it would be is fighting between us. But I never expected Payton to yell at me. I'm the one who was mad at her when I left." She said sitting down next to him on his bed.  
  
"Exactly Brooke, you left. You were mad at her and me and left. You took my kids, my flesh and blood with you without so much as a goodbye. She's just mad that you ended your friendship the way you did. I'm mad at you Brooke. The way you left without telling me I was a father. But I have to forgive you, for Lucas and Leah. Because I love you Brooke! I always have, I just want things to be ok between us." Lucas said.  
  
"Lucas I know, I shouldn't have done what I did but I did. I left I hated you for hurting me! I hated Payton for hurting me, but most of all I hated myself for keeping them away from you. It hurt me every time I saw him watching you on TV, or coloring in the coloring pages of you. Or looking at your posters on his wall. By leaving I was hoping I could raise them without you, I wanted to protect you, but when he saw you on TV and then you were all he could talk about. It was like he knew in his heart that you were his dad. But you weren't you were just the guy, the guy that cheated on me! You weren't there when I went into labor 4 weeks early. You weren't there when Leah fell off the playground and broke her arm. You weren't there for the midnight feedings I was!" She said screaming at him.  
  
"Broke I wanted to be there! I couldn't! Because you didn't tell me I had kids! You choose to raise them alone, but I was punished for it, they were punished for it!" he screamed back at her.  
  
"I know Luke, I'm sorry. I love you!" she said screaming. He grabbed her and kissed her. It was the first time in 4 years they had fought, talked, let everything out, and they kissed. After 4 long years they told each other how they felt.  
  
"Lucas should we be doing this?" Brooke asked.  
  
"I've waited 4 years for this," he said kissing her again.  
  
"But this still doesn't solve our problems," she said in between kissing him.  
  
"We can still work on those Brooke." He said.  
  
"What does this mean now?" she said once they had stopped kissing. "Are we back together? What?" she asked confused.  
  
"I think it means were working on it." He replied  
  
Lucas and Brooke just sat and talked for hours. They didn't realize how long they had been talking until Lucas and Leah walked in the room in their PJ's.  
  
"Night mommy, night daddy." They both said giving each of them a hug and a kiss.  
  
"What time is it?" Brooke asked.  
  
"Um," Luke said looking at his watch. "Looks like 8:30. We've been talking for almost 4 hours.  
  
Things went well over the next couple of days. He and Brooke talked, and were working things out. Brooke apologized to Payton for the way she left Tree Hill.  
  
Brooke was off for a job interview at the local high school, she was a teacher at a high school back in FL. She had saved what money she could to take extra courses to get her degree after she had the twins.  
  
"Lucas I'm leaving," Brooke called up the stairs.  
  
"What? I thought your interview was tomorrow." He said coming down the stairs with only his shorts on. He was holding his practice uniform top and put it on.  
  
"No Luke, its today. I better get going though." She said.  
  
"Well I have practice in 20 minutes." He said walking down the stairs. "Who's going to watch Lucas and Leah?" He asked. "I can take Lucas but Leah would just get bored if she came with."  
  
"No she loves basketball Luke." Brooke corrected.  
  
"Huh? Since when? He asked.  
  
"She always have loved basketball, that is defiantly something that they got from you." She replied.  
  
"I've never heard her say anything about liking it before."  
  
"I told you Luke, she's not just going to open up to you like Lucas, you have to as her questions, it's going to take some time. Well bye," she said kissing him.  
  
"Bye." Lucas said.  
  
10 minutes later Lucas was walking up to where they practiced, with Leah in one hand and Luke in the other.  
  
"Ok guys, this is daddy's work so you have to be on your best behavior ok?" he said kneeling in front of his son and daughter.  
  
"Ok daddy." Leah replied.  
  
"Luke?" Lucas asked looking at his son.  
  
"I know, be a good boy." He said as they walked in the building.  
  
"Good afternoon Mr. Scott, the man said as he opened the door. "  
  
"Mike I would like you to meet my son Lucas Jr. and my daughter Leah." Lucas replied. "Well its nice you meet you, he said shaking their hands.  
  
"Lucas, there you are." His manager Carl said as he walked over to Lucas.  
  
"Carl this is my son Lucas Jr. and my daughter Leah, their mom had an interview so they came with, I hope that's ok. Lucas here is the biggest Lakers fan ever." Lucas said pointing to Luke.  
  
"Of course its fine Lucas. Well why don't we see if the team wouldn't mind signing a ball for each of you." Carl said to Lucas and Leah.  
  
"Really!?!?" Leah said her eyes opening wide. "Daddy I could really have a signed ball?" she said looking up at him.  
  
"Of course Leah, and you too Lucas." Lucas said. He wanted to make sure he didn't make either one of his kids feel left out.  
  
Lucas and Leah sat in amazement as they watched their dad practice with the rest of the team. After practice the whole team signed a ball for each kid, and also a couple for the other players kids including Jenny, Jessica, Nate Jr. and Paige. And one for Jakes new baby, couldn't forget the baby. Nathan, Jake and Lucas decided they would take the kids out for dinner and let the moms have a break.  
  
..............................  
  
Please review and tell me what you think.  
  
Tardychick06 


	7. Chapter 6 Birthdays!

Birthdays!!!  
  
........................  
  
"Daddy! Mommy! Wake up!" Leah said into Luke's ear, and then climbing onto the bed and started jumping on him.  
  
"Yeah wake up!" Lucas Jr. yelled climbing on top of Brooke and jumping up and down.  
  
"Huh?" Brooke said turning over still asleep.  
  
"Its our birthday today!" They said together.  
  
"Uhuh," she mumbled again.  
  
"Daddy," Leah whispered in Lucas's ear, "Wake up please daddy!" she started to beg him. "Fine if that won't work, 1...2...3" at that moment Leah started giving Lucas kisses all over his face, big wet little kid kisses, and Luke did the same on Brooke.  
  
"What in the world," Luke said sitting up and Leah fell backwards laughing. "What are you to doing?" he said wiping all the slobber off his face.  
  
"It's our birthday daddy, and you and mommy just want to sleep." Leah answered him.  
  
"Yeah that's what we like to do hunny when we don't work. Besides I have a game later tonight, so I would like some rest." He said laying back down. Leah sat up and gave him another big wet kiss on the cheek. "I'm not going back to sleep am I?" He said looking at Leah and Luke.  
  
"Nope, not today. Daddy when is the party going to start?" Leah asked.  
  
"Well not till 4pm hunny. Remember you're friend are coming over along with your cousins and then at 6 you'll leave to come with your friends to see Uncle Jake, and Uncle Nathan and I play against the Timberwolfs."  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot." They said.  
  
"Now why don't you two go get dress while I get mommy up ok?" he asked.  
  
"Ok daddy, good luck." Lucas said walked out behind Leah.  
  
"Brooke, sweetie. Time to get up." Luke said kissing her neck.  
  
"In your world, dad not mine." She said looking at the clock.  
  
"But mom," Luke said playfully and then kissing her on the lips.  
  
"I think I like this house," she said kissing him back.  
  
"Are you up yet?" Lucas asked knocking on the door.  
  
"Almost Luke, go have brush your teeth." Lucas replied.  
  
"Ok," Luke said walking away from the door.  
  
"Only this house is real," Lucas replied to Brooke's last statement.  
  
"Yeah but doesn't mean I can't have want I want." She said putting her hand around his neck and pulling him close to her and touching his warm lips to hers.  
  
Lucas and Leah were excited; it was their first birthday together as a family. They were going to get to watch their dad play with all of their friends from pre-school.  
  
It was finally 4 and their friends had started to arrive.  
  
"How many friends did they invite?" Lucas asked Brooke, who he has his arms around her waist.  
  
"12, 6 girls, and 6 boys." Brooke replied.  
  
"Is there enough room for them all in the VIP section?" Lucas asked her.  
  
"Yeah I called and asked Carl how many it could fit." She replied.  
  
"Ok if you say so." He said kissing her.  
  
"I do say so." She replied.  
  
The kids couldn't believe they got to sit in the VIP section, during half time the announced that it was the twins birthday they got to come out on the court and throw a couple baskets with Lucas, Jake, and Nathan.  
  
"Thanks Daddy, my friends said this was the best party they have ever been to." Lucas said.  
  
"I'm glad you and Leah had fun today bud, now get to sleep it is WAY past your 4 year old bedtime." He said jokingly.  
  
"Ok night love you dad." Lucas said closing his eyes.  
  
"Night daddy, I love you," Leah said hugging Lucas and giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"So you liked your party?" he asked.  
  
"I loved it! Daddy when I am big can I play basketball?" Leah asked.  
  
"Of course you can Leah, you can play it when ever you want to start. I can show you how tomorrow at the park if you want." Lucas said smiling. He was glad that Leah was finally opening up to her.  
  
"I can play even though I am a girl?" she said happy.  
  
"Of course you can, you can do anything that Lucas can do. Night Leah." Lucas said turning off the lights and shutting the door.  
  
Lucas lay in bed with Brooke next to him with her head on his shoulder. Luke was reading a book, and Brooke was reading a magazine. They both eventually feel into a long awaited sleep, they were both so tired from the day that was none gone.  
  
...........................  
  
Please review and tell me what you think.  
  
Tardychick06 


	8. Chapter 7 Flash Backs

Flash Backs  
  
...........................  
  
"Nathan its time to get up," Hailey whispered into her husband's ears.  
  
"Mmmm...." He said opening his eyes. "Don't you look perfect today." He said pulling her to him and kissing her.  
  
"That's not going to work Nathan, I need to be at work in 20 minutes, and I can't leave until you're up." She said pulling the covers off of him in attempts to make him get out of bed.  
  
"And why is that?" he said kissing her again.  
  
"You know why Nathan. The kids, I'm not leaving a 4 year old and a 2 year old in a big house by themselves. Nathan gets makes even more trouble then you do. I haven't figured out how he manages that one." She said laughing.  
  
"Sounds like I thought him well them." Nathan said now sitting up.  
  
She grabbed his hand to pull him out of bed, only to have him pull her close and they started kissing. She loved when he was like this, he was so cute, and it was just like they were 16 again and in love for the first time.  
  
"Nathan you know I can't resist you when you are like this." She said kissing him back.  
  
"I know, why do you think I do it?" he asked her.  
  
"Nathan get up, Nathan has already made one mess today, I'm leaving him with you and keep an eye on Paige, she's still trying to eat crayons and anything else she can get her hands on. I don't want her to choke." She said worried.  
  
"I know Hailey, I will keep a close eye on her. I don't want her choking either." He replied.  
  
"Ok good." She said kissing him and walking out of the room.  
  
As soon as she left he laid his head back down in attempts to fall asleep.  
  
"Nathan get your head off that pillow!" Hailey called from the kitchen.  
  
"How does she do it?" he asked himself laughing and getting out of bed and getting reading for the day that lay ahead.  
  
........................  
  
"Daddy I'm hungry!" Nathan jr. said walking up to Nathan.  
  
"Well what would you like?" he asked.  
  
"Candy!" Nathan yelled. Mom is gone so daddy will let me have candy for breakfast. Nathan thought to himself.  
  
"Candy? For breakfast?" Nathan replied. "Just because mommy is at work doesn't mean all the rules go out the window. You know you need to have something good for you." Nathan replied getting the cereal out of the cub board and setting a bowl down next to it.  
  
"Are you sure daddy?" Nathan pleaded.  
  
"I'm sure." .................................  
  
"Lucas, its time for your bath." Brooke said walking into Lucas Jr's room.  
  
"I don't want to mommy, I don't smell." Lucas said not looking up from the picture he was drawing.  
  
"Lucas you went to the park yesterday with dad, and you went again today, its time for a bath." Brooke replied picking up the dirty clothes off the floor and placing them in the dirty clothes hamper.  
  
"But I don't wanna." He said now just trying to get out of it.  
  
"The water is all ready, it's going to get cold if you don't get in the tub. Now I mean it, tell me when you are ready and I will come and help you wash your hair." Brooke said walking out of the room.  
  
"Daddy," Lucas said as his saw his dad walk past his room.  
  
"What bud?" Lucas asked walking in the room.  
  
"Do I have to take a bath?" he asked.  
  
"Well are you dirty?" Lucas asked.  
  
"No, and I just took one yesterday morning."  
  
"Well then I guess not," Lucas said as he walked out of the room.  
  
"Luke are you in the bath yet?" Brooke called up the stairs. She looked into the bathroom and noticed that he still hadn't taken a shower yet. "Lucas Scott Jr. I asked you to get into the tub 25 minutes ago!" Brooke said.  
  
"But daddy said I didn't have to." Lucas said looking up at Brooke with his big blue eyes.  
  
"Well I told you that you needed a bath and I mean it, I want you in that bath now." She said picking him up and bringing him to the bathroom.  
  
"Lucas how could you?" Brooke said walking into the living room where Lucas was watching the basketball game replay of the night before.  
  
"Huh? How could I what?" Lucas asked confused.  
  
"Lucas was told he had to take a bath and then you told him he didn't have to?!" Broke said almost screaming at Brooke.  
  
"I didn't know you..." Lucas said.  
  
"Lucas I told him had to take a bath and then you go and tell him doesn't have to?! How does that make me look? He's always listened to me, even when he doesn't want to; he does what he's told. Now all of a sudden he disobeys me now that you're in his life!" Brooke yelled cutting Lucas off before he could explain.  
  
"Brooke I said I didn't know." He said defending himself.  
  
"I don't care if you didn't know. There was obviously a reason that he had to take a bath!" Brooke continued to yell at Lucas.  
  
"Brooke what is your problem?!" Lucas asked walking up to her.  
  
"My problem is you, you just think you can tell my son what to do! Well you can't, he listens to me!" Brook continued to yell at Lucas.  
  
Lucas just stood there, confused. This had come out of now where. He thought that past couple of weeks had gone well. They were all moved into Lucas's house, and Brooke had several bids on her house in FL. He just couldn't figure out why she was so mad at him.  
  
"What do you mean by that?!" Lucas said now getting upset.  
  
"I mean he's my son!!!"  
  
"Brooke he's my son too!"  
  
"Oh yeah, you've been his father for what 3 weeks! Well you at least you beat Dan's record! So you must be some what better then him!"  
  
"How could you say that! If anything you're the one pulling what Dan did, instead of ignoring your kids you took them away from me!!!"  
  
"I had all the right in the world to do what I did. They are my kids!"  
  
"Brooke why are you doing this?!"  
  
"Because I don't want you to take my own kids away from me!!!" Brooke screamed, as tears started to flow from her eyes and she broke down. Pulling her hands to her face trying to stop the flow of tears. She couldn't handle it, all the anger and resentment she held toward Lucas since the moment she found out she had let lose. She had screamed, and told Lucas everything. She couldn't hind anything anymore. Everything was out in the open. There was no turning back from this point.  
  
Lucas stood there; facing the one person he loved more then anything in the world, besides his own kids. Watching her scream at him, telling him all of her feelings. Everything that he never knew and everything he always knew. He just walked over and sat on the floor next to her. Hugging her, trying to be of comfort. He placed his hand on her chin and looked into her eyes. Those big brown eyes that held all the secrets that she ever kept from him.  
  
She laid her head on his shoulder and just let the tears flow.  
  
"Brooke, I wouldn't do that. It's me Lucas, trust me Brooke. I love you. I love Lucas and Leah. I don't ever want anything to happen to any of you. I want to be there to protect you and the kids." Lucas said hoping she could just trust him for once. She was never able to allow herself to trust him before, not since what happened back in High School.  
  
"But Lucas I kept them away from you...for...for almost 4 years. You never knew they existed. I kept them from you. If I were you all I would be thinking about is how to get them all to myself. I wouldn't want them to be around me." Brooke said into Luke's arms.  
  
"Brooke I would never do that. No matter what you did to me, I could never take them away from you. You were trying to protect them, and me. But you don't need to do that any more. I am here now.  
  
Luke just sat and comforted Brooke while she cried. Finally after letting everything out, Brooke finally fell into a much needed sleep. Luke carefully picked her up in his arms. And walked into the house and up the stairs into their room and laid her down on the bed. Pulling the covers up onto her and lying down next to her. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, letting her know that she would always be protected.  
  
..............................  
  
"Ok, I think that's everything." Lucas said shutting the overhead truck door to the explorer.  
  
"Do you have to go daddy?" Leah asked as he picked her up.  
  
"Yeah I do sweetie. I'm sorry. But I'll be back in just a month ok?" Lucas asked her. It was the first time since they moved in that the team was traveling.  
  
Leah was shy when she first met Lucas, but she quickly warmed up to him. She was a daddy's girl. Everywhere that you saw Lucas there was Leah right behind him or in his arms. It would be hardest on her for him to leave.  
  
Lucas loved to watch his dad play and was ok with him leaving, that just meant he got to watch him play on TV and tell his friends at pre-school all about how his dad played in the NBA.  
  
"No its not daddy. I want you to stay here and play with me and Lukie." Leah said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry but I have to go for work." He said kissing her on the forehead and setting her down.  
  
Brooke and Luke were trying hard to put what happened in high school behind them, and work things out for the kids, and them. They were in love, truly in love. They had never fell out of love. They couldn't deny their feelings for each other any longer.  
  
"Yo Bro, hurry it up" Nathan said.  
  
Nathan and Hailey were standing just a few feet apart from Lucas and Brooke saying their goodbyes. It was easier for their kids; they were use to it by now.  
  
"So I guess I'll see you in a month then." Brooke said kissing Lucas.  
  
"Yep, I guess you will." Lucas said kissing her back.  
  
"Hey don't worry about it, I made it for almost 4 yrs on my own, we'll be ok for a month Lucas." Brooke said.  
  
She noticed that he was apprehensive about leaving her and the twins for a month. She would be just fine though; it was Leah that she was worried about. She had kept herself from getting close to any guy before and now she a daddy's girl. She hoped that Leah would be fine in a couple days.  
  
"I know, I'm going to miss you though." Lucas said.  
  
After another 15minutes the car finally pulled out of the driveway. Payton, Brooke, and Hailey all stood in the driveway. Hailey holding Paige, and Broke holding a very upset Leah and Payton holding Jessica. Jenny, Lucas and Nathan were running after the car waving and having fun.  
  
"That took long enough," Nathan said to Lucas in the car.  
  
"Nate give him a break it was his first time saying bye to his kids." Jake said defending Lucas.  
  
"Yeah but did it need to take that long?" Nathan said teasing Lucas again.  
  
"Did you see Leah? I couldn't bear to leave her like that." Lucas replied.  
  
"Don't worry it gets easier," Jake said.  
  
..............................  
  
"Coming over still right?" Payton asked Brooke and Hailey.  
  
"Yep," Hailey replied.  
  
"What about you Brooke?" Payton asked a confused Brooke.  
  
"Huh?" Brooke asked still trying to comfort a very upset Leah.  
  
"When the guys go on the road, we get together and have dinner at each others house, that way we don't each have to make dinner for only a couple people." Hailey replied.  
  
"And that way the kids all play and we get some peace and quite." Payton said and they all laughed.  
  
Maybe Lucas on the road would be a little harder then Brooke thought. But I guess with Payton and Hailey it wouldn't be so bad.  
  
Brooke worked everyday from Sept - June, but got the summer off since she was a teacher. Hailey was an Actress, she had only been in commercials so far, but that was fine with her since Nathan Jr. and Paige were still young. Payton decided that she wanted to stay at home with her kids instead of working, and Jake was fine with that.  
  
Payton, Hailey and Brooke all walked through that grass and to Payton and Jakes' house.  
  
"Jenny, come on, its time to go inside!" Payton yelled out, since Jenny was off running with the boys.  
  
"Lucas come in!" Brooke yelled.  
  
"That means you too Nathan!" Hailey yelled.  
  
All three came running up to them. They all walked in, and the all the kids ran to the playroom to play.  
  
"Brooke what time are you bringing over Leah and Lucas?" Payton asked.  
  
Brooke had forgiven Payton, she trusted her. They were old friends but for some reason she was upset. She didn't want her kids being watched by Payton for an entire month all day long. She was jealous that she got to stay home with her kids while she worked. But when she moved from Fl Lucas had given her the option to work or to stay home with the kids.  
  
Brooke loved her work, she loved working with High School students, since she was only 5 years older then her students, she felt that they respected her and could talk to her. She didn't want to stop teaching, and Lucas would be home with the kids, so why not she thought.  
  
"Um...around 6:30am," Brooke said not sounding to sure.  
  
"What's wrong Brooke?" Payton asked as they walked in the kitchen.  
  
"What do you mean??" Brooke asked sounding innocent.  
  
"I mean you sound unsure. What do you not trust me with your kids?" Payton asked almost shocked.  
  
"No of course not Payton," she said not to sure on if she really did. "I just hate leaving the kids when I go to work, I mean its one thing leaving them home with Luke, he's their dad. But all the time in FL I hated leaving the kids with the nanny while I worked all day." Brooke replied.  
  
"Well don't worry Brooke, Payton's a good babysitter." Hailey said and they all laughed.  
  
"I trust you Payton, I mean you have been watching Jenny since what you were..." Brooke said.  
  
"16," Payton said. "Just a couple weeks before Jake and I started dating."  
  
"Now since I was kind of in Fl. I didn't get all the info on you and Jake." Brooke said with her face lighting up. "So someone fill me in on all the gossip I missed."  
  
Payton just laughed.  
  
"I don't know what you want to hear?" Payton said.  
  
"I want to hear the whole story behind you and Jake, oh and then I need some Nathan gossip." Brooke said looking over at Hailey.  
  
"Well..." Payton began.  
  
..............................  
  
Flash Back  
  
"Thanks again Payton for watching Jenny." Jake said as he walked in the door.  
  
"No problem Jake, I love watching her." Payton replied.  
  
"And she loves you." Jake said.  
  
"So what did the judge say?" Payton asked after an awkward silence.  
  
"I got full custody of Jenny." Jake said smiling.  
  
"That's great Jake."  
  
Jake just starred into Payton's mysterious eyes, she is too good to be true Jake thought. How could a girl like her like a guy like me that has a 10- month-old daughter?  
  
Payton just looked back at Jake, she was falling for him. She promised herself that she wouldn't fall for him, his life was already hard enough with a daughter, he didn't need someone as mixed up as her to mess it all up.  
  
Jake couldn't help himself he just leaned in and kissed Payton. They both had waited for this moment for a long time.  
  
.............................  
  
End of Flash Back  
  
"... and after that we just started dating. And right before graduation Jake proposed and I said yes." Payton finished. "10 months after we were married Jessica was born."  
  
"Oh... a Honeymoon baby was she?!" Brooke said. "Now what about you and Nathan?" Brooke said turning to Hailey.  
  
"I don't know what you want to know Brooke, but..." Hailey said  
  
..............................  
  
Flash Back  
  
"Are you sure?" Nathan said looking at a very distraught Hailey.  
  
"Yes I'm sure Nathan." Hailey replied with tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Hailey don't cry, we'll work this out ok?" Nathan said rubbing her back. "Hailey I love you, and I'm never going to leave your side. I love you, Marry me Hailey?" Nathan said now on one knee.  
  
"Nathan are you serious?" Hailey said looking down at him.  
  
"Yes I love you and I want to be with you forever!" Nathan replied standing up and wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"Of course I'll marry you Nathan!" She said as they kissed  
  
...........................  
  
End of Flash Back  
  
"We got married a couple weeks later." Hailey finished.  
  
"Wow I missed a lot," Brooke replied.  
  
"Yeah, you shouldn't have left Brooke." Payton said.  
  
"I know, believe me I know. I thought about it everyday in FL, I also thought about coming back." Brooke replied.  
  
"Then why didn't you?" Hailey asked.  
  
"Well I was going to, actually I had decided on it, but then..." Brooke replied remembering that evening.  
  
.................................  
  
Flash Back  
  
"Lucas its time for bed." Brooke said as she walked into the living room where Lucas was laying on a pillow in front of the TV, glued to it. "Come on Lucas." She said just as she was about to turn off the TV.  
  
"No mommy!" Lucas said standing up and running over to her. "You can't I wanna watch him play!" Lucas said climbing up on her lap.  
  
"Watch who play Lucas?" Brooke asked.  
  
"Him," Lucas replied as he got off of her lap and walked over to the TV pointing to him.  
  
"Lucas Scott, has just scored another basket, that makes 25 points for Lucas this evening. His little brother Nathan is not to far behind folds with 21 points." The TV blared as they showed a close up of Lucas and Nathan on the basketball court.  
  
Brooke just starred at the TV, never in her life had she expected to see Lucas on it, and Nathan and is that Jake Brooke asked herself as she saw Jake run across the screen.  
  
"See mommy! Look he has my name!" Lucas said pointing to Lucas. "See Scott," he said pointing to the back of his jersey as it appeared on the screen. Scott and Lucas were one of the words that three-year-old Lucas could read. "I want to b e JUST Like him mommy!!!" He replied climbing back into her lap.  
  
..............................  
  
Flash Back  
  
"No matter what I did, I couldn't get him to go to bed until the game was over. He just didn't want to stop watching Lucas play. The next day he begged me to go out and buy Lucas's basketball card. I never expected to see Lucas and Nathan and Jake in the NBA. I didn't want to wreck Lucas's life, it looked like it was going so well, I mean 3 year old twins by his ex-high school girlfriend would defiantly do that." Brooke finished.  
  
"That's where you were wrong Brooke," Payton said. "He loved you and didn't want you to leave, you telling him about his kids is the best thing that has eve happened to him besides dating you in high school."  
  
Brooke was glad that they had talked about high school, and they knew what Brooke went through with the guilt of telling Lucas. Brooke was ok with Payton, she knew Lucas loved her and no one else, and this time neither of them would take no for an answer.  
  
"I'll bring them by at 6:40am." Brooke said smiling.  
  
...........................  
  
Please review and tell me what you think.  
  
Tardychick06 


	9. Chapter 8 Answer the Door

Answer the Door  
  
..................................  
  
"Jenny will you get that?" Payton asked referring to the doorbell, as she stirred the bubbling soup that was in the pot.  
  
"Ok mommy," Jenny said happily getting up from her spot on the floor and walking into the living room and opening the door. Jenny opened the door only to see a face she had never seen before.  
  
"Jenny you look so big," the stranger told her.  
  
"You know me?" she asked confused by the person's comment.  
  
"You don't recognize me?" she asked, she kneeled down in front of the little girl, "Jenny I'm you mom." Nikki said wrapping her arms around her to hug her.  
  
Jenny immediately tried to get the ladies arms off of her, "Mommy!!!" She screamed.  
  
Payton heard Jenny's scream and knew something had to be wrong, she ran in the living room. She ran to where Jenny was struggling to get away from Nikki who was still trying to hug the creaming 5 year old. "Nikki get your hands off of my daughter!" Payton yelled at Nikki. The only thing she wanted in High School was to be with Jake and keep Nikki away from Jenny, and she could finally get the chance to keep her promise that she would never let Nikki hurt her daughter.  
  
Nikki froze when she heard Payton's voice, she hated Payton more then anything, she stood up and noticed Payton, her hand was resting on her stomach she was obviously pregnant. "She's my daughter Payton, you're nothing more then the babysitter." Nikki replied grabbing Jenny by the shoulder.  
  
Payton grabbed Jenny from Nikki, and put her arms around her, "Nikki what are you doing here?" Payton asked upset that after 4 years she would just show up.  
  
"I came here to get my daughter, now Jenny come here." Nikki said to a very frightened Jenny.  
  
"Jenny would go upstairs and check on Jessica please? She's taking a nap, then you can go play in the playroom ok sweetie?" Payton asked turning her attention to Jenny.  
  
"Ok mommy," she said walking upstairs.  
  
"How dare you have my daughter call you mom!!!" Nikki screamed at Payton.  
  
"How many times do I have to say this Nikki, she is MY DAUGHTER, not Yours!" Payton replied calmly.  
  
"No you're just the babysitter, and will never be anything more then that." Nikki replied.  
  
"Reality check Nikki! Jake got custody of Jenny, not you. I'm her mother; I legally adopted her when she was a year and a half. Jake and I are married, and we have Jenny, and Jessica and another on the way, so in my book I'm Jenny's mother, and you never existed!" Payton replied. "Now get out of MY house before I call the cops!" Payton said opening the door.  
  
"Fine I'll leave now, but I will get my daughter Payton, you'll see!" she screamed slamming the door behind her.  
  
Payton locked the door, and walked up the stairs to go talk to Jenny, she could only imagine how confused and scared Jenny might be.  
  
"Jenny are you ok?" Payton asked as she walked into the playroom and sat on the couch that was in there.  
  
"Mommy who was that? And why did she keep calling me her daughter?" jenny asked climbing onto Payton's lap.  
  
"Well hunny, do you remember when your daddy and I told you that you were special and you were at our wedding?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, you said that on that day you became my mommy." She said recalling what they had told her when she asked why she was only at the wedding and not Jessica.  
  
"Well hunny when I met your daddy you were a baby, the lady that was here was the person that gave birth to you. But I am the one who took care of you, and loved you. What do you think mommy means Jenny?" she asked her.  
  
"Someone who loves you, and takes care of you." She replied.  
  
"Well when you think of that who comes to mind?" she asked her.  
  
"You" she said smiling.  
  
"Well does it make sense now?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah you're my mommy, and I don't want anyone else to be my mommy." Jenny replied hugging Payton.  
  
....................................  
  
"Jake?" Payton asked nervously into the phone.  
  
"Payton, is everything ok? You don't sound good." Jake replied when he heard Payton's shaky voice.  
  
"Jake, she was here, she tired to take her." Payton mumbled into the phone.  
  
"Who was there Payton? Who was taken?" Jake asked with panic in his voice.  
  
"Nikki Jake! She wanted Jenny!" Payton said now in tears.  
  
"Payton, slow down hunny. Tell me what happened, you CANNOT get yourself too worked up. You're 7 months pregnant if you don't remember." He said trying to break the mood little so she wouldn't be so worried.  
  
Payton slowed down, and took a deep breath, "There was a knock at the door and I was expecting Haley to come over, she was going to bring over some sugar for me to borrow, since jenny and I were making cookies. Then I heard jenny scream mom, and I ran to the door as fast as I could. There she was, Nikki's arms wrapped around her in attempts to hug her. Jenny was all-most in tears. She was so scared Jake, she didn't know who Nikki was, she kept telling her that she was her mom. Then Nikki told me that I was just a babysitter. I threatened to call the cops if she didn't leave. She left but she threatened to take Jenny from us Jake! Our Jenny! What if she takes her, what will I do!" Payton cried into the phone.  
  
"Payton lock all of the doors, and have Brooke and Haley come over with the kids. I do NOT want you guys to leave the house no matter what Payton! I want you guys to be with all of the kids at all time, ok?" Jake told her. "I'll be home in just a couple hours. I'll bring Nathan and Lucas with me." He told her.  
  
"No Jake, you have a game tonight, you can't just do that to your team..." Payton replied before cut her off.  
  
"Jenny is my daughter and you are my wife Payton. I am coming home. Lucas and Nathan will want to come when they find out about Nikki. Just call Brooke and Haley; I'm going to go tell Carl. Bye Payton I love you. And stay safe with our two angels will you?" he said smiling.  
  
"With all my heart." She told him and hanging up.  
  
....................................  
  
Please review and tell me what you think.  
  
Tardychick06 


	10. Chapter 9 Call the Police

Call the Police  
  
..............................  
  
"Jake?" Payton said into the phone, it had just rang, and she walked over and picked it up.  
  
"Hey Sweetie, ok Payton I talked to Carl. He is threatening to tear up my contract if I leave." Jake told her.  
  
"There is no way I am letting you lose your job Jake. We'll be fine until after the game ok?" she told him trying to convince herself at the same time.  
  
"Payton, do you want to call the cops, or I can do that if you want." He told her.  
  
"I'll call them Jake, I was here I could probably answer their questions." She replied.  
  
"Ok, well I got to go Payton. Carl is yelling at us to get out their for the press conference. I love you ok, and be careful Peyton." He replied.  
  
"I love you too Jake, Bye." She said hanging up.  
  
She picked the phone back up and dialed a familiar phone number, she let it ring twice, "Hello?" Haley's voice said through the phone.  
  
"Haley you need to get the kids and bring them over to my house. Bring maybe a set of clothes and their pajamas. Also maybe a blanket ok, just come over. I'll tell you when you get here." She replied.  
  
"Ok fine Peyton, but you better tell me everything when I get there." She replied.  
  
"Don't worry I will." She said hanging up.  
  
Calling Brooke was next she thought, she picked up the phone and dialed her number, explaining about as much as she did to Haley before saying goodbye.  
  
Within 10 minutes both Haley and Brooke were at the door, with their kids and some stuff.  
  
"Come in, and hurry." Peyton told them.  
  
"Will you please till us what is going on?" Haley asked as Peyton locked the front door.  
  
"Nikki came back," was all Peyton could say before Brooke cut in.  
  
"What? I thought she lost custody." She replied.  
  
"She did," the three walked upstairs with the kids and let them play in the playroom while Peyton continued to explain what had happened.  
  
"She came and tried to take Jenny, she kept telling me I wasn't her mother," she paused; it was hard for her to relive what had happened with Nikki. Peyton loved Jenny so much. She loved her as much as she did Jessica. To her she was her first child, and she never wanted her to be taken from her. But in the back of her mind, Nikki. Nikki was always in the back of her mind. She was Jenny's biological daughter, what if one day Jenny asks to see her.  
  
She knew she couldn't take Jenny choosing Nikki over her. She knew Jake couldn't take it either. He had done everything in his power to keep her away from Nikki.  
  
"Peyton, you are her mother, as far as anyone is concerned. She loves you, not Nikki. You have been there for her since she was nine months old, and you will continue to be there when she is older and wants, no needs to talk to a women because every girl needs to when they are growing up." Haley said trying to comfort Peyton.  
  
"You don't think I'm over reacting do you?" Peyton asked worried about how stupid she must look.  
  
"If anyone EVER came near Leah or Lucas, I would be just like you are now, probably worse. I'd be in jail for killing the person." Brooke said.  
  
Peyton laughed, "When I heard Jenny scream I thought she was hurt, then I saw Nikki and it was even worse then her being hurt." Peyton explained.  
  
"You remember me telling you about the day Luke got lost and Lucas helped him find me?" Brooke asked. "Well he was only gone from me for not even 15 minutes, but those 15 minutes were the longest ones of my life. Each minute felt like a lifetime. I thought I had lost him. I thought I had lost another Lucas; I couldn't bare the thought of losing him. I mean he's my son." Brooke told her remembering the day at the signing. "You're not going to lose her Peyton, I didn't lose Luke, it gave me something instead, and it gave me Lucas back. Once this is over you'll have Jenny, and you'll see that bitch won't ever come into your thoughts again."  
  
"Brooke's right Peyton. Have you called the police yet?" Haley asked.  
  
"No, but I should do that now. I mean she threatened me, and taking Jenny away from me. She lost all of her parental rights, and Jake had a restringing order put on her from all of us. She was in break of that." Peyton told them remembering that Jake had done that the day of the adoption.  
  
"Ok well here's the phone." Haley said handing her the phone.  
  
Peyton took the phone from Haley and asked the operator for the phone for the police. Peyton told them what had happened and explained how they had a restraining order against her. They explained that an officer would be out there shortly.  
  
Within 15 minutes there was a knock at the door, all three jumped at the sound. Even though they were expecting the officer they were still fearful of Nikki. None of them really knew what she was capable of, and knew that she could kidnap Jenny if given the chance.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Jagielski?" the man in uniform asked.  
  
"Yes, that's me," Peyton said. "Come in please," she said gesturing inside, and then shutting and locking the door behind him.  
  
"Well I have the file on the lady that you said tried to take your daughter." She said.  
  
"Yes," she replied.  
  
"Well could you please explain to me the whole situation?" he asked.  
  
"Nikki is Jenny's biological daughter. She gave birth to her, and then a month later left and never called or anything. Jenny's father was my friend at the time. When he told me about Jenny I started watching her, and then when she was nine month's old she came back wanting to be in Jenny's life." She paused since she noticed him taking notes; he nodded for her to continue. "I took her to the mall with Brooke," she said pointing to Brooke who was sitting on the couch across from her; Haley was upstairs with the kids. "Nikki took Jenny out of her stroller and waked off, we had the police involved and mall security, she showed back up and gave her back. Jake went and visited family for the summer since it was the best for Jenny. He came back at the beginning of the school year and went to court for custody. Nikki lost, and he got full custody. By this time we were engaged and I legally adopted her. That's when Jake got a restraining order against her so she couldn't come near any of us. The judge terminated all of her rights and allowed no visitation. We haven't heard or seen her since, until today." Peyton finished up.  
  
"Ok, just a few questions for you. You said school, were you and your husband in collage during this time?" he asked.  
  
"No, Jake was 15 when she was born, he was 16 when Nikki came back for Jenny and almost 18 when he got custody, the end of our senior year in high school." She replied, almost feeling embarrassed about the age they were when all of this happened.  
  
"Wow, that's a lot to handle while continuing school." He replied. "Well I will get this information back to the station, and then I will be back. At least for the next couple of days we are going to have an officer here just incase she comes back, since she did break several laws by coming here earlier. Will Mr. Jagielski be coming home?" he asked.  
  
"Not until late tonight, he is on the road with the team this entire month, him and Lucas and Nathan are coming back after the game. Lucas and Nathan and their kids also have a restraining order against her. We went to high school together and well things happened. We didn't feel safe with the thought of her getting near any of our kids." Peyton explained.  
  
"And where do they live?" he asked.  
  
"Lucas and Brooke live next door, with their kids. And Nathan and Haley live on the other side with theirs." She replied.  
  
"So that means she broke all of the restraining orders by just coming here," he replied.  
  
"That's right, I didn't even think of that." Brooke said speaking up.  
  
"Well Mr. Jagielski I should be back here soon, until then I would recommend keeping the kids all together and locking all of the doors," he said and then left.  
  
.................................  
  
Also while I was writing this I was thinking that some people might think I or they are over reacting in the chapter, well in the next couple of chapters it will become clear why they are acting the way they are.  
  
Please review and tell me what you think.  
  
Tardychick06 


	11. Chapter 10 Mommy!

Mommy!  
  
.........................  
  
"What did she say?" Lucas asked sitting down next to Jake.  
  
"Not too much, the kids are all asleep," Jake replied, putting his cell phone back in his pocket.  
  
The three had just gotten on the plane to fly back to CA; they could only stay a day and had to be in MN for a game the day after.  
  
"I still can't believe she has come back," Nathan replied.  
  
"I thought for sure she was gone for good, I mean after what happened at graduation." Jake replied.  
  
..............................  
  
Flash Back  
  
"Jake, grab Jenny, I want to take a picture of her and you guys." Peyton said to Jake.  
  
Jake walked not more then 2 feet and lifted the blanket of the stroller that had been keeping the sun off the 2 and a half-year-old.  
  
"Peyton Jenny's gone!" Jake screamed, throwing the blanket off and frantically looking for Jenny.  
  
"What do you mean Jake?" Peyton asked fear running through her veins.  
  
"I mean she's gone."  
  
Jake ran over to his parents to see if they had taken her, but she wasn't with them. Peyton told Lucas, Nathan and Haley, they all started looking for the little girl.  
  
"Did she walk off?" Nathan asked Jake.  
  
"She couldn't have, she was buckled in, and she hasn't figured out how to undo it yet, the buckles undone, that means someone had to have taken her out." Jake replied.  
  
"We'll find her Jake." Peyton told him trying to reassure herself.  
  
......................  
  
"When we found Jenny a couple hours later I was sure that Nikki had left for good." Nathan replied.  
  
"She said she would come back and take her for good this time when she called." Jake told him.  
  
Yeah but do you think she meant it, I mean she would have taken Jenny today if she was going to don't you think?" Lucas asked.  
  
"No, that's not her style, she would want us to be worried first, that's why she she left Jenny by the tree at Graduation, she wanted us to know it was her." Jake told him.  
  
His thoughts turned back to the day at graduation, when then found Jenny almost 3 hours later standing underneath a big tree, looking scared. Crying out Daddy for someone to take her and comfort her.  
  
He was lucky that day he told himself, Nikki could have taken her for good, he might have never seen her again, but Nikki was crazy, he wasn't sure where she would stop to get Jenny.  
  
........................  
  
"Did you hear that?" Peyton asked looking up from her coffee.  
  
After putting the girls to sleep the three went to the kitchen and made a pot of coffee so they would be awake when the guys returned home.  
  
"hear what?" Haley asked.  
  
All of a sudden a loud scream could be heard throughout the house, follwed by crying. The sounds were of a little girl, and and then more cries this time of many girls and boys.  
  
Peyton jumped up along with Haley and Brooke. They nearly tripped each other trying to run to the living room/playroom where they had laid the kids to sleep with their sleeping bags.  
  
Peyton ran down the hall, the other two following and the police officer right behind her. They reached the stairs and Peyton bound up them and turned the corner.  
  
"Mommy!!" Jenny screamed at Peyton, Nikki was holding her and Jenny was kicking and screaming to get out of her grasp. Nikki also held onto Jessica by the arm. She was crying and screaming.  
  
.................................  
  
Note: Only 1 full day left of school and two half days, then I hope to update much more then I have been the past two weeks.  
  
Please review and tell me what you think.  
  
Tardychick06 


End file.
